Cyber Ascension
by Devoted Writer
Summary: After the Angular affair, Fox has lost everything. This story is about the rise of the Team Cyber, and how a fox can make a comeback.


Hey everyone! I didn't like the way I did the first story and decided to REVISE it! I sorta rushed it. It may even be revised again because i rushed it, but that if no one likes the new one. Sorry it took so long to update too. I lost interest for a while.

Disclaimer: Me no own Star Fox or any other ideas that coincide with other materials.

* * *

Fox found himself observing his surroundings as he, Falco, and Peppy was led through double doors by Cornerian Officers. The inside of the dome-shaped courtroom was easily the most extravagant interior he has ever seen. It was filled with the finest everything; red carpet, mosaic windows, plush pedestal, even the gavel had a diamond embedded into the handle. It almost seemed as if all of the tax money was wasted on this one, single courtroom. Not to mention the council's table, which seemed to be made of granite. Fox has been to other courtrooms, and never had he seen one like this. The only, un-rich section was the Accused table, which looked to be rather plain. They were led to the three rather plain chairs at the rather plain table, where they were forced to sit and wait. He couldn't comment on any of this due to the muzzle on his mouth, and neither could Falco due to zip ties around his beak. Peppy remained silent

Not long later, a white flamingo entered the courtroom, followed closely by a black crow. Peppy instantly knew that the battle ahead will be a hard one. He knew who these two are; Lord of the Court, Perry Flamingo, and Stan Crow, A prodigy at Law. Perry Flamingo was self-serving, arrogant, and vindictive. Every quality that should never be in a judge was imbued in this Lord of the Court. It's even worse for Peppy. Perry hated him. Their very first encounter had sparked an unhealthy rivalry between the two, usually leading to humiliation for the white flamingo.

Stan Crow, on the other hand, is none of that. Peppy, himself, had mentored him. He is a calm, logical, lawyer who has the right sense of justice. He can easily pull apart any defense that any Accused can conjure. Unlike Perry Flamingo, who has more flaws than germs in a toilet, Stan Crow has only three flaws in his technique.

Flaw One: He pulls apart any defense, even if the Accused is innocent.

Flaw Two: He believes that the Accused is always guilty;

Flaw Three: His last and his most dangerous flaw; he is completely blind to the corruption of those in power.

These flaws makes manipulation very easy if one wanted to jail another, especially if one was a judge, and if said judge wanted to humiliate and upset the entire defense party. Peppy had failed in trying to change him.

Murmurs filled the dome as the tension grew tangible. Each and every one of the sounds originating from someone completely irrelevant to the case at hand, as they all wanted to personally witness the trial of their favorite heroes, or they wanted to see drama. They all waited for the Lord of the Court to start the trial. Resting at the Accused table sat the remainders of the legendary Star Fox, who were being defended by Peppy Hare, Lord Perry's most hated rival in all aspects of life. All of them, with the exception of Peppy, were chained to the rather plain table and muzzled. Peppy on the other hand, wore a ceremonial outfit consisting of turquoise and silk; a Lord's robe. On the other side sat Jim Crow, one of the best lawyers. Luck never seemed to shine on Star Fox. Perry lazily motioned for Crow to present the charges, glaring hatefully at Peppy.

"Our beloved Council. We are gathered here today to discuss the fate of our former mercenary team; widely known as Star Fox." The crowd dramatically gasped, and Falco rolled his eyes. "The crew in question is guilty of failing to thwart the Anglar invasion, and leaving the infamous Star Wolf to finish the mission. Your job is not to debate whether they are innocent or not, but instead to debate what degree of punishment shall be delivered to the guilty party." The raven-black crow began passing out bland, beige business folders, drawing heavy concern from Peppy. "Do be reminded that they are just a mercenary team, and a rather costly one at that."

Peppy did not listen to Crow's expertly manipulated words. In truth, he was really worried about the folders. In Corneria, the defense has to share all of their information with their opponents but not vice-versa. This rule existed to prevent the Accused from preparing any lies and to only tell the truth to prevent them from accidentally shooting holes through their own story…officially.

After Crow returned to his seat, Peppy rose from his seat and proudly walked to the center of the court. "It is true that Star Fox had failed to stop the Anglar invasion, however this is the first time that Star Fox has ever failed a mission, but they still dealt a immense amount of damage to their fleet and liberated several planets. Without them, more than half of our military would have died, and the way could have cost us trillions of credits, such is the cost of a massive interstellar war between to galaxy systems." Peppy paused for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he continued," Folks, there isn't much to think about, Star Fox has committed no war crimes, these charges should have never been pressed."

"I object to that statement!" Crow quickly countered, "Mr. Hare is not a fortune teller. He cannot predict the future and definitely not the results of this war!"

"I agree," Lord Flamingo sneered, "The council will ignore the **entire** opening statement!"

"Your majesty! I-"

"Will not question my judgment, Mr. Hare, if you value your place in this courtroom."

"Y-yes." Pepper stuttered before sitting down.

As Peppy sat down, he quickly glanced at the Councilmen's table. He could barely mask his horror, all of the supposedly neutral council members were _grinning_! It's well within their power to reprimand the Lord of the Court! In fact, it is required, but they were _grinning _at Lord Flamingo! clean up

"Your honor," Crow called "I have a proposition."

"You have the floor."

"Thank you Star Wolf stopped the invasion, why don't we hire them instead,"

Lord Flamingo's permanent smirk became a sinister smile," Splendid idea, Mr. Crow!"

Peppy sprang from his chair, "Your honor, I severely object to this! Star Fox has done nothing but good for Corneria!"

"And Star Wolf will be even better." Crow calmly interrupted "If Star Wolf managed to succeed where Star- Fox cannot, then they must be better, naturally."

"But Star Fox defeated Star Wolf after every encounter!"

"Then Star Wolf obviously surpassed Star Fox since their last battle. And let's not forget about their new member."

Peppy flinched at the harsh comment.

"And, if I remember correctly," Crow continued a bit more loudly, "You were there as well! You're a part of the Cornerian Military power, not Star Fox! You're also a very experienced pilot! For all we know, you could've did most of the work so your best friends child could become famous, just like his father!"

Peppy was shocked at the low blow from his student.

But Crow wasn't done, "The main reason for the failure of Star Fox's mission was that **one **of the crew," he points directly at Fox, "became emotionally unstable because of the information I presented at the beginning of the trial. Star Fox gave up the fight all because the captain's **girlfriend** had broken up with him. If it wasn't for Star Wolf, many people could have potentially died due to the captain's weak emotional stability. I'm sure Star Wolf is no where near as susceptible and-"

"Enough!" Lord Flamingo shouted, "It's painfully obvious to me what the punishment should be. I will allow the council time to decide on the fate of Star Fox." He faced the council," you may go."

Falco, Fox, and Peppy anxiously waited for two hours. They could only hope that the council did not totally dismiss the first statement, and that the smiles weren't malicious, and that their fame may carry them through this painful trial. That was what Peppy and Falco wished, but Fox knew better. Fox knew that there was virtually no possible way for them to win. They fought armies of enemies with only four or less aircraft on their side, they fought against single enemies that could destroy Corneria by themselves, but lasers and smart bombs can't protect them against the legal system. Fox almost cried. His service to Corneria was one of the last connections to his father, and it was going to be torn away from him. There was nothing he could do about it.

The Cornerian Council finally stepped out of their chambers, arrogantly walking, with open smiles on their faces. One of them, a bulldog, remained standing as the others sat down.

"The verdict?"

"We find Star Fox guilty of all charges; we have decided that their punishments should be the following: All faculties rented to Star Fox will be handed over to Star Wolf, All discounts for weapons will be transferred to Star Wolf, All discounts for ship repairs will be transferred to Star Wolf, and the Star Fox budget shall be handed to Star Wolf."

Perry Flamingo was maliciously gleeful, and it showed, "Court is now finished,"

* * *

If you liked the other prologue's events, DON'T WORRY! I'm just adding more detail. The other parts will come later. There is also a poll for the pairing being put up. Once I learn how...

And That's that! reviews are very much appreciatted.


End file.
